Memory Lane/Transcript
Lockwood Mansion 1864 and Katherine are dancing. :Katherine: Look who found his dancing shoes. tries to kiss her. :Katherine: No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules. :Stefan: I thought you didn't believe in rules. is looking at them. Stefan looks at him. :Stefan: My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you. :Katherine: Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer. looks at Damon. :Katherine: Looks like he found someone to occupy his time. is with Damon. She looks at Stefan. :Stefan: Elena. :Katherine: Stefan don't. leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them. :Stefan: Elena! opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table. :Elena: It's your turn. holds out the cue stick in Stefan's direction. Stefan smiles and starts towards the table but Damon walks in front of him and joins Elena at the pool table. :Damon: Be prepared to lose. kisses Elena. Katherine is there in 1864 dress. :Katherine: It hurts, doesn't it? looks at Elena and Damon. :Katherine: Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again. is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion. :Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise. kisses him. Salvatore Boarding House day. He wakes up in bed with "Elena" sleeping next to him with her head on his chest. :Katherine: Hey, are you okay? :Stefan: Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep. gets out of the bed at vamp speed. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed. :Stefan: Katherine. :Katherine: You have to admit I am getting better at this. :Katherine: It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature? rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls. :Katherine: Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time. :Stefan: What do you want? :Katherine: I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please? :Stefan: Why are you back in town? :Katherine: 3 reasons: you, you and you. :Stefan: You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of...gets stuck in my throat. :Katherine: Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too. Mystic Grill is sitting at a table, alone, reading a book. Damon suddenly appears in a chair next to her. Elena is momentarily startled. :Elena: What do you want? :Damon: So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back. :Elena: I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you. gets up. :Damon: Where are you going? :Elena: I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you. :Damon: Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue. :Elena: How did you know about Jenna's barbecue? :Damon: It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and... :Elena: Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours. woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it. :Damon: Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way. :Elena: What are you up to? :Damon: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue. leaves. Lockwood Mansion :Tyler: Hey, Mason, got a second? :Mason: No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house. :Tyler: Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here! :Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you. :Tyler: How do you know that? :Mason: Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me. :Tyler: How does it get triggered? :Mason: Ignorance is bliss, trust me. :Tyler: You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions? :Mason: I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't. :Tyler: You ever find that moon stone? :Mason: Do you know where it is? :Tyler: What's so special about it? :Mason: I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later. leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it. Salvatore Boarding House is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives. :Stefan: You shouldn't read someone's journal. :Katherine: I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read. takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood. :Stefan: Damon's private stock. :Katherine: That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise. :Stefan: What do you know about werewolves? :Katherine: I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon. :Stefan: And...how do you know this? :Katherine: Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864? :Stefan: Founding families. :Katherine: Spearheaded by? :Stefan: The Lockwoods. :Katherine: You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about? :Stefan: I was your escort. :Katherine: That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret. Lockwood Mansion 1864 the Founders' Ball. :Damon: Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south. :George: My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it. and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives. :Henry: Can we have a word Miss Katherine? :Katherine: Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration. :Henry: Please, Miss Katherine. depart together. :Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires. :Katherine: That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about. :Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before. :Katherine: Then...it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation. :Henry: We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others. :Katherine: Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us. looks at George Lockwood. Salvatore Boarding House continues her story. :Katherine: From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem. :Stefan: So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves. :Katherine: The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves. :Stefan: How many werewolves are out there? I mean...is it just limited to the Lockwood's? :Katherine: No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies. drinks and puts the glass on the table. :Katherine: My turn to ask a question. takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan. :Katherine: Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you? rushes toward her and gently touches her face. :Stefan: What is it about you that makes me still care? kisses him but he puts a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch. attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement. :Stefan: Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you? :Katherine: You don't have to do this. :Stefan: Answer the question. :Katherine: I came back for you. :Stefan: We're gonna play by my rules now. puts on gloves, takes some vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams. :Stefan: Answer the question. :Katherine: You're going to torture me now? :Stefan: I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth. :Katherine: Later that night at the Founders' Ball... :Stefan: I don't want to hear any more stories about the past. :Katherine: Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear. Lockwood Mansion 1864 the Founders' Ball. Katherine is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her. :George: She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself? :Katherine: Your father has outdone himself. :George: Knowing father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year. :Katherine: I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me. :George: Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war? :Katherine: No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep. :George: I beg your pardon? :Katherine: Relax, George. I know you know my secret. :George: This conversation is over. begins to leave but she catches his arm. :Katherine: And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong. releases him and smiles. :George: How do you know who I am? :Katherine: You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies? :George: What do you want? smiles. Salvatore Boarding House :Stefan: What did he want? takes a chair and sits down in front of her. Gilbert Residence and Jenna are in the kitchen. :Elena: Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction. :Jenna: Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming? :Elena: Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice. :Jenna: I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you. arrives. :Mason: Good news! I found the shot glasses! :Elena: That would be my exit. leaves. :Jenna: You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally. :Mason: Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man. arrives. :Alaric: Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already. :Mason: Just happy to be invited. :Jenna: Thank Rick, it was his idea. :Mason: Really? :Alaric: Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt. :Mason: I've got dirt. I've got dirt. :Jenna: I have no secrets. Only dirty shame. :Alaric: To dirty shame. clink glasses. Damon arrives. :Damon: Hey. :Jenna: Damon. :Alaric: We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy. :Jenna: Here. Use mine. leaves. Alaric too. :Damon: She doesn't like me very much. :Mason: We haven't met. Mason Lockwood. :Damon: Oh sure. Damon Salvatore. :Mason: I know. I heard great things about you. :Damon: Really? That's weird. I'm a dick! is on the porch, alone. She calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message. :Elena: Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can. arrives and sits down with her. :Caroline: Is that Stefan? :Elena: Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried. :Caroline: I'm sure he's fine. eats chips. :Caroline: God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day. :Elena: I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself. :Caroline: Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation. :Elena: He said that? :Caroline: The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt. arrives. :Alaric: Hey! Food's ready, come get it. :Caroline: Finally, I'm starving. goes inside. Salvatore Boarding House :Stefan: You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it. :Katherine: I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal? :Stefan: Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself. :Katherine: Does she know that you love me? :Stefan: I don't. :Katherine: That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in. Salvatore Estate 1864 :Katherine: I had a lovely time, Stefan. :Stefan: How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls? :Katherine: As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter. :Stefan: How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to Atlanta. :Katherine: So, I gather I'm wanted? :Stefan: Uh, very much so. I know...we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love. kisses her. :Stefan: I am in love with you. :Katherine: There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan. :Stefan: More to learn and love. :Katherine: I must say good night. :Stefan: I have upset you? :Katherine: No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow. goes in her bedroom. Damon is there. He goes toward her and kisses her. :Katherine: What are you doing here? :Damon: I told you I would come. :Katherine: Well, I'm tired, you should go. :Damon: Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you? :Katherine: You shouldn't eavesdrop. :Damon: Is my love not enough? :Katherine: I told you, I'm tired. compels him. :Katherine: I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave. :Damon: Good night Katherine. leaves. She touches her lips. Salvatore Boarding House :Katherine: Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine. Gilbert Residence are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu. :Jenna: Dress! Ballerina! :Caroline: Puppy! Puppy with a tutu! :Damon: No, no. :Jenna: A dog! Hound-dog! :Mason: "Dances with Wolves" :Damon: Mason wins...again. :Jenna: How is that a wolf? is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her. :Damon: Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy. :Elena: Will you stop plying her with alcohol? :Damon: I want her to like me. :Elena: How is operation Lockwood? :Damon: He's my new BFF. arrives. :Jenna: There you are. Isn't this fun? :Damon: Yes, thank you so much for inviting me. :Jenna: Did I have a choice? :Damon: I know what you must think about me. :Jenna: No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's. :Damon: I'm a work in progress. gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it. :Damon: These are fancy. :Jenna: Thanks. My mother's silver set. looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set. Salvatore Boarding House :Katherine: Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming. :Stefan: It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me. :Katherine: Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear. :Stefan: Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate. :Katherine: Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal. :Stefan: What kind of a deal? :Katherine: A deal to rid the town of vampires. Salvatore Estate 1864 and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate. :George: I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight. :Katherine: Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze. :George: I will. :Katherine: 27 vampires. :George: Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free. :Katherine: Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire. Salvatore Boarding House :Stefan: You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church? :Katherine: I practically lit the match. :Stefan: They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out. :Katherine: Without blinking. Gilbert Residence puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife made of Silver. :Damon: Mason, why don't you start us off? :Mason: Sure. takes it with his hands, not with the knife. :Mason: I apologize, I'm an animal. :Alaric: So Mason, you and Jenna never dated? :Mason: She was always lost in Logan Fell land. :Jenna: My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up. :Damon: Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf. :Mason: I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends. and Elena are in the living room. :Elena: Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's? :Caroline: You want to leave? :Elena: It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling. :Caroline: I don't think that's a good idea, Elena. :Elena: Damon's got it under control here. :Caroline: Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend. :Elena: I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right? :Caroline: How about I drive you? :Elena: Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks. goes into Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car. Salvatore Boarding House :Stefan: What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom. :Katherine: Something he wanted desperately. :Stefan: So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it? :Katherine: Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything. see a flashback to where Stefan in 1864 runs back to the cart holding the captured vampires, Damon getting shot, and then Stefan being shot. :Stefan: We came for you, we tried to save you. :Katherine: I didn't want to be saved. :Stefan: So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing! :Katherine: No, Stefan, you died for love! Gilbert Residence is in the kitchen, Mason arrives. :Mason: Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Might be time to mutiny! :Damon: Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree. :Mason: Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious. :Damon: Thank you. :Mason: Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about? :Damon: How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless. :Mason: It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon. :Damon: You tried to kill my brother. :Mason: That was a mistake. :Damon: Really? :Mason: There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift. :Damon: What, no obedience school? :Mason: I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us. :Damon: You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees? :Mason: I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this. shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a silverware knife from the cutlery box. Caroline's Car is driving toward the boarding house with Elena. :Elena: Thanks for this, I appreciate it. :Caroline: Here we come, to the rescue. :Elena: Why are you being so snippy? :Caroline: That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success for vampire-human couplings? I'm guessing nil. :Elena: Okay Caroline. :Caroline: Sorry. turns up the radio. :Elena: I love this song. pushes a button on her steering wheel. :Caroline: Whats playing? :Radio voiceover: Playing "We Radiate" by Goldfrapp. :Caroline: Ta-da! tire bursts. :Caroline: Oh crap. Sighs. Gilbert Residence :Mason: No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here! :Jenna: I prefer the term "role model" :Mason: Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week? :Alaric: Yeah, I look forward to it. :Damon: You know, I should probably head out too. leaves. :Damon: Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess. kisses her hand. :Jenna: And you are a terrible artist. :Damon: Is that the only thing that makes me terrible? :Jenna: I'm still deciding. :Damon: Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week. leaves. Mystic Falls nighttime. Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck. :Elena: Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever. :Caroline: I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now. :Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna. :Caroline: No! Just let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my agro voice. :Elena: We can just walk from here. :Caroline: I can't just leave my car. :Elena: We'll come back for it. :Caroline: Just give me a minute, Elena. :Elena: Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in? :Caroline: (Curtly.) What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work? :Elena: Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please? :Caroline: I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children! :Elena: Where is this coming from? :Caroline: I'm just trying to be your friend. :Elena: Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying. tow arrives. :Elena: There's the tow, I'm gonna walk. :Caroline: No, Elena, don't! catches Elena's arm. :Elena: Caroline, you're hurting me. :Caroline: Don't leave me alone. :Elena: What's wrong with you? :Tow guy: Hey there, someone called about a flat tire? lets Elena's arm go. :Elena (looking at Caroline): She did. leaves. Mystic Grill parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon. :Mason: Damon? What? More dog jokes? :Damon: Nah, those got old. stabs Mason with the silver knife and walks over to and drops the tail of Mason's car. Mason struggles and removes the knife from his chest. :Mason: You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this. closes the tail of the car. :Damon: Duly noted. :Mason: I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy. Salvatore Boarding House is still attached to the chair in the cellar. :Stefan: Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game? :Katherine: Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now. :Stefan: Oh good, make it six. :Katherine: I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list. :Stefan: Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now. :Katherine: Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it. rushes over to her with a stake that he pulled from a chair and hovers over her with it but he regains control of his senses and throws it. :Katherine: I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch. rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands. :Stefan: Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you. throws him against the wall and easily snaps the restraints of her arms and legs. She stands up. :Katherine: I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan. :Stefan: What? Why? :Katherine: I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you. enters the house. Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. She leaves. :Elena: Hello? Stefan? is in the living room. :Elena: Stefan? turns around and sees Katherine. :Katherine: You must be Elena. :Elena: How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike? doesn't answer but looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger as she speaks and walks behind her. :Katherine: You're asking the wrong questions. arrives. :Stefan: Elena?! turns her head. Katherine is not here anymore. :Stefan: Are you okay? :Elena: Not really. Are you okay? :Stefan: Not really. embrace each other. Mystic Grill is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her. :Caroline: Katherine. :Katherine: Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task? :Caroline: I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend. :Katherine: Occupy her. That's all I asked. :Caroline: I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think...I really think that I got to her. :Katherine: I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again. Lockwood Mansion is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives. :Tyler: How was that barbecue? :Mason: Not great. Are you still pissed? :Tyler: Are you still keeping secrets? :Mason: Yep. :Tyler: Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be. :Mason: Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me. :Tyler: Tell me how the curse's trigger. :Mason: If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you. :Tyler: I think I can handle knowing. :Mason: You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea. :Tyler: You want your stupid rock or not?! pushes him against the wall. :Mason: Tell me where it is! :Tyler: Tell me what triggers the curse! :Mason: You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that? Mystic Grill is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter. :Caroline: Elena. :Elena: Hey. goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline. :Caroline: Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me. :Elena: It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know? :Caroline: So...you're not mad at me? :Elena: You were just being a good friend...in your own way. :Caroline: My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry. smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table. :Stefan: I'm starving. :Elena: Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you. :Stefan: Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to. :Elena: If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her. :Stefan: Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe. :Elena: I'm not afraid of her. :Stefan: Well, you should be. :Elena: If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now. :Stefan: If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way. :Elena: You're not actually saying that we should what she says? :Stefan: Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone. :Elena: Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship? :Stefan: This is the reality of our situation. :Elena: Well, reality sucks. is listening to their whole conversation. :Elena: This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us. :Stefan: She already has, Elena. look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything too. Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him. :Katherine: Bad day? :Damon: Bad century. I heard you were on the loose. :Katherine: What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan? :Damon: I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore. :Katherine: Then why so pouty? :Damon: I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self. :Katherine: Well, werewolves aren't easy prey. :Damon: What do you know about werewolves? :Katherine: Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead. :Damon: Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it. Gilbert Residence goes in her bedroom. Stefan is there. :Stefan: Are you okay? smiles and embraces him. :Elena: I hated that fight. :Stefan: I know me too. It felt too real. kisses him. :Elena: Did you see Caroline? :Stefan: Yeah. :Elena: We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word. :Stefan: It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play. :Elena: I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today. :Stefan: You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work. :Elena: I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real? :Stefan: The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants. :Elena: All this...just to get you back. :Stefan: It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason. Mystic Falls is walking alone. She looks at the three-quarter moon. Woods 1864 is in the woods. She turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the ground. George Lockwood approaches. :Katherine: George. :George: Your carriage is just waiting. :Katherine: All done, George. Thank you. :George: Now onto your part of the deal. :Katherine: If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't. gives him the moonstone. :George: We shall take each other's secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry. leaves. She hesitates, then she runs toward Stefan's body. She touches his face and looks at him. :Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise. kisses him. Mystic Falls touches her lips and smiles. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two